custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Diugn
Diugn is a Theropx and current Archon of the kingdom of Xianori. A former member of the League of the Six Kingdoms, he was captured and imprisoned in the Pit. After being released, Diugn used his influence to enter the Spherus Magna Council and progressively ascend in the ranks of the organization. After betraying the Council to help his people, he was declared a traitor of the unified society. Biography Diugn entered the League of the Six Kingdoms with training as a spy, and was assigned to serve Barraki Takadox. During his service in the League, Diugn participated in the assassination of the Alpha Being Yufrik to access his personal records, discovering the existence of a legendary weapon called the Cronuk's Staff. Takadox invested in several expeditions in search of the weapon, but Diugn and his companions were not able to find it. When the Barraki tried to usurp Mata-Nui and the League of Six Kingdoms dissolved, Diugn and many of his companions were captured. Diugn was condemned to the Pit, in punishment for his affiliation with the Barraki and for Yufrik's murder. The Pit During the Great Cataclysm, Diugn's cell collapsed and the leaked waters mutated him into an aquatic being. Free from his confinement, he was able to swim out of prison. Diugn chose to stay away from civilization, forming an army of Ghekula and Zyglak to use for protection. Old Grievances Many years later, Diugn and his army reached warmer waters in the reformed Spherus Magna. One day the legendary Manauhk appeared before him and offered him the possibility of returning to the mainland. In return, Diugn and his army would have to fight in defense of the city of Metru Magna. Diugn accepted Manauhk's offer, was transformed into an amphibian, and went with his army to the surface. Shortly after arriving to Metru Magna, the enemy force to fight made its appearance: the Alpha Being Mersny with an army of monstrosities. Diugn and his Zyglak fought fiercely, but Mersny's army slowly swept through them. Diugn ordered the retreat and met with Manauhk in a camp to re-organize his strategy. Manauhk then introduced Vavakx, the Alpha Being whom Mersny was trying to kill, and his allies, the Skakdi Deriahk and Vilrohk. Soon after, Mersny's army attacked the camp and the battle began again. Thanks to the help of Deriahk, Pakark, and Vilrohk, the fight ended with a victory for Diugn and his allies. Meanwhile, Vavakx returned to Metru Magna to face Mersny personally, and sacrificed his life to defeat him. Finished the threat, Diugn was invited to participate in the event in which Vavakx's memory was celebrated in the Central Square of Metru Magna. In appreciation for his help, Manauhk surprised Diugn by giving him the weapon he had sought years ago: Cronuk's Staff. The Glare of Chaos Recognizing Diugn as a criminal from the Pit, the Order of Mata Nui tried to re-arrest him. Diugn, however, made pacts with several Senators of the Spherus Magna Council, who were then obliged to defend him against the demands of the Order. Eventually, the Order of Mata Nui had to desist from their attempts to capture him to avoid a political scandal. Around this time, Diugn was contacted by a presence from Cronuk's Staff. The presence identified as Diguxx, another prisoner of the Pit who wanted to take Diugn as a pupil in his plan to change the future. Diugn accepted the offer and, in exchange, Diguxx shared his predictions with him. Thanks to these visions, Diugn managed to ascend in the Spherus Magna Council, but he soon discovered that several of the Senators with whom he had allied were corrupt. Later, Diguxx revealed that Turaga Koved was destined to become the new President of the Council. Diguxx also told him that if the crimes of the corrupt Senators were made public, Diugn would have the opportunity to become Governor of the southern kingdom of Xianori. Diugn followed Diguxx's suggestions, leaving clues for the truth to be discovered, and sharing the prediction about Koved with the Prefect Eukar of the Skakdi. Rebellion A short time later, the situation in Xianori's kingdom began to deteriorate rapidly. Diguxx then summoned Diugn to his prison to discuss the next phases of his plan. Diugn, questioning the help Diguxx had given him until then, resigned to be his pupil. Diguxx stripped Diugn from Cronuk's Staff, erased parts of his memory, and teleported him back to Metru Magna. Diugn continued his plan to become Governor, and met with Eukar to negotiate an alliance. Eukar, although grateful for the information that Diugn had given him, questioned the Theropx about the origin of his information. With his memories of Diguxx erased, Diugn could only remember parts; however, he revealed the arrival of an 'apotheosis' and warned that Deriahk's life was in danger. Eukar informed Deriahk, saving his life. Despite his suspicions, Eukar finally agreed to make a deal with Diugn and ensure that he got the position of Governor, in exchange for his unconditional help in stopping Koved once he became President of the Council. After the events of the Rebellion in Xianori, the Council of Spherus Magna managed to annex the kingdom as part of its confederation and, with Eukar's intervention, Diugn was chosen to become its Governor. He initiated reforms, abolishing the powers of the Magistrate of Xianori and granting greater equity to the residents of the kingdom. Although the majority of the population received his leadership well, the nobility tried to resist his reforms. Diugn just had to remind the nobles about the massacres of the Rebellion to keep them under control. Reign in Xianori Diugn managed to satisfy the Spherus Magna Council with his government in Xianori, but this would not last long: one of the corrupt Senators who were revealed during the crisis turned out to be the representative of the Theropx. Most of the Theropx cut relations with the unified society after the scandal and, under Koved's Presidency, were declared enemies of the Council. Despite his position as a Council official, Diugn decided to help the Theropx and gave them asylum in Xianori. This betrayal angered the President, who publicly condemned Diugn and ended his term as Governor. Diugn, however, managed to stay in power thanks to the support of his people and the inhabitants of the kingdom, who knew that the Council would return to oppress them. With this, Diugn proclaimed Xianori's independence and was crowned as Archon by the population. Abilities and Traits Diugn appears at first sight as someone polite and kind. Despite his reputation as a criminal, he has no real hostility towards other beings. Although Diugn prefers to let others fight in his name, he has training as a spy and is a cunning fighter. Using subterfuge and a variety of gadgets, he has managed to dispatch his opponents unexpectedly. Diugn is an excellent negotiator. After being exposed to the waters surrounding the Pit, Diugn was mutated into an aquatic creature and a dorsal fin sprouted on his back. Years later, Manauhk used his powers to turn Diugn into an amphibian, now allowing him to survive both on land and underwater. Mask and Tools Diugn wears the Great Mask of Biomechanics, which gives him the power to mentally interface with machinery and control or influence it. After being mutated by the waters of the Pit, the mask fused to his face, but retains its powers. In addition, Diugn has a private arsenal with various weapons and tools. Army In the Pit, Diugn commanded an army of Ghekula and Zyglak. His second in command and bodyguard is the female Zyglak Zkkaa. On leaving the Pit Diugn kept the Zyglak, but abandoned his Ghekula. Since his appointment as Governor of Xianori, Diugn keeps a Kardas Wyvern as a pet, named Nuala. Quotes Trivia *As of 2015, Diugn is considered Diebeq5b's Self-MOC. Bionicle News Series Category:BIONICLE: Generation 2 Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Barraki